Alfred
Alfred, numbered 98462, is a psychopathic tender engine-turned/mechanized flying battle train. Biography 98462 and 87546 were originally part of Sir Topham Hatt’s railway before their horrid and rude behavior towards Edward and some smaller engines sent them packing. An embittered Alfred was then stripped of his name and livery, planning revenge on Gordon and Henry, who he holds responsible for his exile. After his banishment from the North Western Railway, Alfred attempted to murder Gordon and Henry by ramming them with a train of fuel tankers. Unfortunately, he tried to kill them at a junction, and a signalman sent him on a different track before he could cause any damage. A frustrated Alfred was so distracted, he blindly rammed the tankers into a set of buffers, killing himself in the process. This incident quickly became a lesson that Gordon, Henry and Edward were quick to teach newcomers. Over 100 years later, Alfred’s ghost had returned from hell, and had caused disasters in his attempt for payback, until he was granted power by Demon X, giving him a new chance at his revenge. To this end, he killed several vehicles and had his minions possess their bodies, allowing him to control the Global Transit Terminal, though the ghosts of his victims (Including his former friend Crovan) quickly regained their bodies and temporarily sent him back to the underworld. Alfred, even more deranged after his last sendback, had everyone locked up to prevent the same defeat as last time from happening, though Gordon and Henry weren't in a cell as for him to destroy them. Unfortunately, his minions failed to capture Thomas, who managed to free the prisoners and distract him long enough for reinforcements (including Crovan, with a new body). Despite having the full power of Demon X, Gordon and Henry were able to destroy his spirit, ending his threat once and for all. Personality 87546 and 98462 were horrid engines who were very mean and spiteful to the others. Alfred in particular took that extent to being overly vengeful and psychopathically monsterous, which ultimately resulted in his death via a failed murder attempt. Alfred remained psychologically destructive even after a century of lifelessness. As long as it involves his revenge, he’ll go with any deal, and was highly arrogant to the point of thinking that he was the ultimate life form on the planet, blinding him from reality and and allowing the others to finally kill him for good. Appearance It is unknown what type of engine 98462 really is. 98462 looks like a cross between Edward and Gordon with a 4-6-0 wheel arrangement, no outside cylinders or motion, Stephenson valve gear and oval buffers. Some have theorised that 98462 is an LNER B12. 98462 is painted blue with red boiler bands and lining. He also has a black footplate, red bufferbeams, black buffers, and a red number plate on the side of his cab alongside his number painted in yellow on his tender. After his death, when he returned to the land of the living, Alfred’s livery was significantly altered. His blue paint was now apple green, and his red lining turned white. The number plate was now replaced by a yellow number 3 and the number on his tender was replaced with the letters LNER. After being upgraded by Demon X, Alfred’s body was now that of a battle train and combat shuttle, switching between forms and adding a third humanoid configuration. This body was colored gray, purple, red, yellow, and black. Abilities Alfred was strong enough to both pull heavy goods trains and six express carriages, being fast enough to pull the express in record time. After his reincarnation as a ghost, he gained the ability of petrifaction by blowing his whistle. In his third and final form, he could change into either a winged robot, a weaponized train, and a combat shuttle, all having a broad range of weaponry. Behind the scenes Alfred’s original form was derived from Gordon, while his ghost form was amalgamated from Henry and Flying Scotsman. His third body was Titans Return Astrotrain. Trivia *Alfred is one of the few villains potrayed by a piece of Thomas merchandise, custom or otherwise.